The Two Women and the Wormhole
by stargate writer
Summary: This is a chapter story which brings a new character  the Sister of Sam  in to the team who is a relative of one of the team - have several chapters already written - some romance and humour thrown in for good measure along with the Stargate action!
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite of a story which I began writing on here some time ago and had to stop due to health issues but as I am now up to it again i have decided to keep going - this is a chapter story (with Chapter 1 through to Chapter 8 already written) and this is my first proper attempt at a Stargate story - I hope that you enjoy and any feedback is welcome!

I have decided to add and bring in a new character to create some new relationships within the team and to try and to show more of Sam than we would normally see.

Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or the characters or anything related to it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A rather quiet morning was staring at the team in Stargate Command. A whole selection of briefings on different topics were awaiting them along with some training and other necessary safety drills as they were working with basically a wormhole generator on a daily basis.

The day was going to be even longer as Daniel and Vala were away on an off-world research proposal meeting in Atlantis so the usual funny and witty asides that would interrupt and brighten up even the most boring of meetings would be missed.

Sam ran her fingers through the back of her hair as she waited in the lift to get to the floor of the Briefing Room as it slowed down and the lift doors opened.

"Coffee," she thought. This seemed to be a good idea and would be helpful.

Grabbing a steaming hot cup of coffee she continued towards the Briefing Room where the rather familiar sight by now of a distinctly half asleep Cam greeted her.

"Morning," he grunted in her direction and then sunk back in to his chair.

"Any ideas what this is about?" he asked her.

"None at all," same replied shaking her head, "General Landry not here yet?" she replied with a question.

"Nope," said Cam, "unusual for him to be late like this maybe it is important?" Cam added.

"Possibly," replied Sam who was now looking slightly more interested and confused at the same time.

A few silent and thought free moments passed with Cam sinking more in to a sleepy stupor and Sam drinking her coffee in the hope of it keeping her awake when General Landry walked in.

"Good morning Colonel Carter, Colonel Mitchell," he said loudly enough to stir Cam.

"Good morning sir," they replied in unison.

"I bet you are wondering why I have called this personnel meeting this morning," he started after taking a seat, "considering that two of you are off-world and Tealc is busy too?" he asked.

Both Sam and Cam nodded hoping that there was some important and decent reason for this early morning meeting.

"Well," he began, "due to the fact that we are developing more and more technology and are acquiring more from various groups that we meet it has been decided that rather than to continue to pile this work on to Colonel Carter on top of her research in to the Gate and power sources that we should bring someone else in to help us out," he finished and then sat back to take in their reactions to this proposal.

Sam and Cam looked at each other.

"It does actually make sense," Sam started, "it would speed up our technology development a bit and ultimately help our progress as I could spend some more time on other things," Sam finished.

General Landry then looked quite pleased with the reaction from Sam and the two of them then turned and looked at Cam.

"Yeah, well I do tend to agree with Colonel Carter Sir, Cam started, "but we need to make sure that we get the right person and not someone who will not have a clue what they are doing Sir," Cam finished.

"I do agree with you Colonel Mitchell and that is why this decision has been taken seriously and the hiring process was very specific," said General Landry.

"This has already happened and someone has been hired?" asked a rather stunned Cam.

"Yes and that was the purpose of this meeting to introduce the new member of staff to you and Colonel Carter," stated General Landry.

"Are they here then," asked Sam who was again quite taken aback by the fact that something had actually been done quickly and in time by the personnel group.

"Yes Colonel Carter they are and there was a slight problem with the ID so that is being sorted out and they will be here shortly along with a member of the hiring committee that I am sure that you are very familiar with, "answered General Landry smiling.

After exchanging some sceptical glances with each other Sam started thinking about that last comment too.

"Jack, it could be Jack but would they really let a man who would try to name things after things that he had watched on the television hire someone but then again he is a General" thought Sam but her thoughts were interrupted then by a rather loud and booming voice from down the corridor.

"This way," the voice was saying sounding rather cheerful.

"General Hammond," thought Sam smiling happily.

This smile then turned in to a rather stunned open mouthed grin when General Hammond walked in with the new member of the team.

This did not go entirely unnoticed by Cam who caught Sam's expression out of the corner of his eye too.

"Samantha, Colonel Mitchell," General Hammond said smiling, I would like to introduce you to the new member of our team Dr Alexandra Wilks," he finished.

After he moved aside a tall woman about 5' 8" or 5' 9" came in to view. She was roughly the same build as Sam but a bit curvier as Cam seemed to have noticed and she had short brunette hair with natural auburn parts throughout it which was slightly spiked.

Thinking that he had better say something Cam asked, "Sam, do you know each other or something," looking quite interested as to what Sam looked so shocked about.

"Actually General Hammond," the woman started, "it is Dr. Wilks-Carter," she said smiling.

"I should do," said Sam now smiling widely," She is my sister!" Sam finished with a grin leaving Cam slightly stunned.

* * *

><p>Next Chaper is all written - it brings everyone in together with some funny scenes - so it will be up tomorrow!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided to add and bring in a new character to create some new relationships within the team and to try and to show more of Sam than we would normally see.

Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or the characters or anything related to it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Cam's stunned look seemed to amuse the other current occupants of the room and he was brought out of it when the woman put out her hand to shake his.

"Hello there I am Colonel Mitchell, well, Cam to everyone," he said shaking her hand warmly.

Moving around the table the woman moved towards Sam who stood up.

"Sam," said the woman smiling.

"Alex," Sam replied hugging her tightly and warmly in a way that showed how much they cared for each other and got on with each other.

"What kind of work do you actually do, I mean, what field are you based in?" asked Cam who seemed remarkably interested now.

"Well," Alex started, "I am an engineer basically but I specialise in design and developing new technology and after doing so many different things I was approached by George for this job," she finished then.

"Did you work for the Military and the Government before this?" asked Cam.

"No I was based in a University Research post before I came here and I am looking forward to it as it seems a bit more interesting than some of my research," Alex laughed.

"It is," said Sam quite cheerfully.

"So Alexandra," started Cam," Sam really had no idea that you were coming here?" he asked.

"No absolutely none at all as I am sure you can tell by the mindless look that she had on her face if that it s any different to what you are normally used to," Alex replied laughing at Sam's new expression now.

"Well, Alexandra," Started General West, "I for one am glad that you have joined the team and I am sure that these guys will make you feel welcome too," he finished.

General Hammond and General West both agreed that it would be best and probably more sensible to let Alexandra get settled in to her new surroundings and her new lab and on base quarters before going any further and as the initial meeting had gone so well they had decided to end their meeting there to which Sam and Cam looked quite pleased about on both counts.

General Hammond and General West then left to go and discuss other matters and to generally catch up leaving the three of the team together.

"I look forward to working with you Alexandra," said Cam who was being gentlemanly and in letting the two ladies leave first.

"Me too," she replied, "It is Alex by the way, call me Alex Cam," she replied leaving with Sam.

After the two had left the Briefing Room and were on their way along the corridor they started chatting again.

"You could have mentioned this," said Sam to Alex.

"It would simply have not been as much fun," said Alex laughing.

Sam smiled back at this which she had to admit was quite funny at the morning meeting.

"Seriously though now Sam, you do not mind me working here do you?" asked Alex looking in to Sam's eyes with a look of knowing and understanding that only a sister would know and have.

"Yeah, of course Alex," Sam replied and continued, "I mean, we do not have a problem with each other at all and besides it would be nice to finally have my sister closer to me again," finished Sam quite softly.

"My thoughts exactly Sam," Alex started putting her arm around Sam, "it should be fun," she laughed too.

"Did I mention that I am looking forward to my much older sister being here?" Sam laughed.

"Much older?" Alex started, "try two and a bit years older Sam and you are no spring chicken yourself now," Alex laughed to which Sam playfully hit her.

The two continued towards Alex's new lab after Sam had found out where it was.

"Where is my lab anyway?" Alex asked.

"It is a few floors way from here in an old lab that has not been used for some time," Sam started and continued, "I think that it has been cleaned out and it is quite a good size as far as I can remember from the last time I was here," Sam finished.

"That does actually sound quite good," Alex said.

Entering the left Sam asked, "Is your stuff here yet from your old lab in the University as I assume from seeing the equipment the last time that I visited that you will be taking it with you and brining it here too?" as she pressed the correct floor button too.

"Apparently it will be getting here tomorrow and you can help me to unpack it all," stated Alex who was smiling at Sam.

"I might have some more important research work to do tomorrow," started Sam, "after all I do work quite hard and I get busy sometimes," she said trying to cover up and get out of it which did not seem to be working at all.

"After the last time that you moved house and I helped you owe mw," Alex joked to Sam who had now given in too.

"What about your other stuff, like your furniture and your belongings?" asked Sam.

"Yeah most of those are still in boxes in my house, which I moved in to about a week ago now," said Alex who was now sinking back.

"You seriously had this planned out a while ago so it seems?" Sam said.

"Yeah, for about a month," started Alex, "it was really quite hard not to tell you after all as you had wanted to come down for a few days," finished Alex.

"I know, so the conference was all a cover up?" smiled Sam.

"Yeah, that was actually packing and moving and trying to find somewhere to live which actually was not all that hard in fact and I think that it is only about five minutes from you," said Alex to Sam.

"So much of a huge confusing operation," laughed Sam, "but I am glad that you are here now," said Sam as they arrived at Alex's new lab.

The room was quite large and rectangular.

Apart from the large double doors there were no other windows in to the room from the corridor which seemed OK to Alex too. There was a large desk and a computer along with some lights and basic tables and furniture and plenty of space for all of her stuff that was due to arrive tomorrow and would soon brighten the place up too.

As they were looking around the room a noise at the door made them turn around.

A man in work clothes had attached a door plate and a sign on to the door bearing Alex's name and her full title which had quite a few parts to it.

"You have a door plate now," said Sam, "you are stuck here now too," she laughed to Alex.

* * *

><p>Chapter three is written and also will bring nearly everyone in and it should be quite funny before the real action starts.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry guys I could have sworn that I had posted this and I was wondering why I was getting no reviews to be honest with you all.

As always please review and all feed back is welcome.

Hands up who wants some romance in the next Chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Rolling her eyes at her sister Alex shrugged in agreement.

"Come on, let's get you in to your new ultra high fashion clothes," Sam laughed making along down the corridor.

Once they had arrived at the supplies room, which was another two floors down in the concrete maze which Alex was convinced that she would never actually get used to, Sam began to rummage in boxes and started throwing things towards Alex's general direction. Holding up t-shirts and jackets and going "Yeah, that will fit," or "No chance," Sam was starting to make Alex laugh out of sheer bewilderment.

"These should fit you," said Sam pointing at the pile that was propped up on the bench next to Alex.

"Should?" Alex smirked.

"Well," started Sam, "I used my best judgement," Sam finished laughing and pointing at a set of blue uniforms and the screen in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, OK, "conceded Alex walking towards the screen," Not too bad a job at picking sizes sis," she called back after emerging fully dressed in a black t-shirt and blue tops and bottoms, lacing up her boots. They fitted well.

Sam sat watching the process of her sister making a total mess of lacing up her boots, laughed out loud. Alex stopped and looked up, hopping on one foot, as the brilliant engineer had not figured out that this process would probably easier to complete whilst sitting down on a bench.

"What?" Alex enquired.

"Oh Nothing," Sam smiled continuing on," only I did not think that In a million years would I be seeing you standing in front of me, dressed like that, although it is a nice surprise," Sam trailed off.

Now pulling on the boot finally Alex flashed a look that only a sister could understand at Sam before moving towards the exit with the pile of clothes wondering what would be next on Sam's whistle-stop tour of the base.

As Alex walked on she heard Sam call out behind her.

"Oh Alex," Sam started smirking already, "you do look incredibly good in those," she finished now in near hysterics.

"Cheers for the support Sam," Alex smiled.

Sam had to admit though that Alex did in a strange way suit hr new uniform. Alex was a little taller than Sam but there was not a lot in it but apart from that they were not that alike which was probably why Cam did not make the link between them at first, but then again in Sam's eyes Cam was a little dense although very nice. Alex did not have much more weight on her than Sam but she was a little more curvier and of course the one thing that people would pick up on, Sam of course using this to wind her big sister up, was that she was a bit bustier than Sam and did her best to hide it nicely although it was still noticeable.

The main difference between them though was in hair colour. Sam was of course blonde, Alex using the 'blonde astrophysicist line whenever she felt it necessary, whilst Alex was auburn with some darker bits through it. Her hair was short though and 'messily spiky' as she described it.

Alex being two years older than Sam meant that she had always been a big sister to Sam with the two of them now being really close.

"Let's dump this stuff in your on-base quarters and then we will go and see if anything interesting is planned for today" Sam said heading off down yet another corridor.

Before Alex knew it she was standing in the Gate Control Room with Sam talking 'techno-babble' with Alex mesmerised looking through the huge glass window towards the Gate itself. Cam meanwhile having walked in to the room during this conversation was looking as confused as ever. He stood behind Sam smiling at Alex and waving to the extent it made her smirk. Sam noticing this turned around to see a rather red faced Cam stifling laughter.

"Finding your way around OK Alex?" Cam said flashing a huge smile.

"Yeah my tour guide is doing a wonderful job," Alex replied laughing.

Their conversation was then interrupted.

"Colonel Carter, Incoming Wormhole," called Walter.

"Are you getting any signals," Sam asked leaning over Walter's shoulder to look at the computer in front of him.

"Yes, it is Doctor Jackson," Walter said opening the Iris.

"Cam moved closer to Alex and started to give a running commentary on the events.

"Ready to see this in action," he asked looking at Alex who nodded eagerly and it was then that the Gate sprung in to action and the blue wormhole whooshed in to the Gate Room.

Alex watching the events with amazement, even though she somehow understood how this worked, continued to keep her eyes focussed on the Gate itself and soon enough saw a figure appear.

Following Sam and Cam out of the room and towards the Gate Room itself Alex still could not help but be amazed by this place.

"Welcome back home Daniel," Cam called to Daniel who was making his way down the ramp.

Sam smiled warmly at Daniel as although he was only in Atlantis she was always and really so glad to see her close friend home safely and in one piece.

"Daniel, meet our new member of the team," Cam started trying to be both informative and smart at the one time when Daniel interrupted him.

"Alex," said Daniel greeting her with a warm hug.

"You know him too?", Cam asked Alex now, "was I the only person that you did not know?" he finished by laughing too.

"I have met Alex before at Sam's a couple of times and I am glad to have you on board," he finished by smiling at Alex and Sam before they all headed off out of the Gate Room together.

* * *

><p>That seems to be most of the basic stuff done now with the introductions and descriptions all done now too.<p>

I have up to CHapter eight now written.

It will have an off world trip, some group and individual interaction and some humour between Alex and Sam.

Please review and as I said hands up for some romance!


	4. Chapter 4

I am really appreciative of the hits and Review so far so please keep them coming!

As I have said in the previous Chapter I have now written up to Chapter 8.

Again I do not own anything at all.

* * *

><p>Alex was getting on incredibly well with the rest of the team. Sam also loved the fact that her sister was so close to her again and all seemed well in the SGC.<p>

Cam and Daniel stood open-mouthed as usual whilst Sam and Alex were trying to fix 'some Alien doohickey,' as Cam had so wonderfully described it. The way that the two sisters finished off each other's sentences while working and the way they would pass each other instruments without thinking was simply awe-inspiring to the two men. The two women stopped and stood back, looking at the object expectantly.

The object had been found on a recent mission to an uninhabited plant. It was one of the many planets whose Gate Address Jack had entered whilst having the Asgard knowledge in his head. It was a large object that faced them, sitting on the centre of the table in Alex's lab. Thinking that it was some kind of power source, they had transported it back through the gate with them. This theory was based on the fact that Alex thought that it looked a little like a generator. Sam agreed with this, while Cam added that "it could be a large electric pepper mill," as that was what he thought it looked like.

Cam's funny little comments had been a common occurrence since he had become a part of the SG-1 team, but they had become more frequent since the arrival of Alex. She had to admit that she had found them funny and slightly sweet, though she would not admit to having the latter opinion of them.

Having hooked it up to a portable power supply on her desk amongst all other manner of tools, Alex and Sam heard a 'whirring' type noise from the object. They stepped back, ready for it to do whatever it actually did. An intense glowing followed, with the outer edges of the cylindrical shape going a bright blue colour and then purple with similar coloured purple smoke staring to flow from the back end.

"Guys, I mean ladies, that looks kind of iffy," commented Cam, who was retreating further backwards along with the big tough archaeologist.

"Yeah, Sam, I am not having that thing blow up my office," said Alex, who was now trying to disconnect the power supply from the object which was getting continually hotter.

"Would it make any difference right now honey?" Sam laughed surveying the clutter in Alex's lab—a clutter which was mainly due to her developing some new shielding for the team and for the MALP.

After disconnecting the power supply, the object started to shake and then a huge blue bolt of what looked like electricity shot out of the end of the object and straight in to the wall of Alex's lab.

The long straight electrical bolt stayed there for almost 10 seconds before the device went dark again and began to cool down significantly.

"Cool," said Daniel. "Is it a tool or a weapon?" he asked.

Sam and Alex looked at each other again and shrugged.

"Figure out what that thing is," said Cam exiting with Daniel. "It could be real useful if it goes through a concrete wall. Could even be a new weapon against the Gou'ald."

The two men left to get food and leave the sisters to it, giving them peace and quiet.

After almost a week of working on the EDD as it had been known, as Electrical Discharge Device could be a bit wordy, Alex and Sam had finally managed to concentrate the electrical discharge on to a single point without destroying everything in sight.

Another late night was being spent in Alex's lab to work on this, as it was designated a priority due to the constant Goa'uld attacks that the team was being exposed to. The Gou'ald were still a threat in the back of the teams' minds no matter where they went, especially since the overpowering of Anubis, which had heighted hostilities temporarily against them.

This long work was interesting, though, and was interspersed with random conversations between Sam and Alex, ranging from the topics of bread to intergalactic time travel.

"Come on in," Alex called after a knock at the door had stopped the conversation.

"Butler service," called the male visitors.

"Wow. Funding must be high this year," laughed Sam as Daniel and Cam walked in with a plate full of food for the ladies.

A plate full of sandwiches and cake along with some tea and coffee was an amazing sight to behold after a long day's work. Even better than the Stargate at times, thought Alex as she watched the clock on her wall hit 10 o'clock.

"Chicken for the astrophysicist," started Daniel.

"With bacon for the engineer," finished Cam whilst he was handing the ladies their food.

"Well, I am impressed," started Sam. "You two actually do pay attention to some things. How sweet," she laughed winding Daniel and Cam up and flashing that trademark smile at the boys.

"Happy to be of service," winked Daniel.

"Got any further with this thing yet?" asked Cam, who was now busy fiddling with the tools and wires which were now spread across the whole of Alex's desk.

"Well, the core stability of the device has improved, but we are still working on the control of strength and focussing of the electrical discharger," replied Sam.

"What she means is that we have stopped blowing holes in the walls and we are working on turning the beam up and down," Alex translated to a perfectly confused looking Cam.

"Great," replied Cam. "When you two get this up and running it will be great for taking away with us on missions. Keep up the good work," he finished, still fiddling with various tools.

"Well, we will leave you two to it. We're going to try and watch some sports on the TV and get Teal'c in to it, too," said Daniel.

"Sounds like good fun. That will definitely be interesting viewing," laughed Alex, now swatting Cam's hand away.

Alex showed Cam her trademark grin which was really similar to Sam's, and he laughed back at her before leaving with Daniel.

"We will be back later on to annoy you two again," he called on his way out, shutting the door behind him as well.

"Boys!" Sam laughed to which Alex smiled back.

The two women decided to absolutely demolish their plates of sandwiches before further work.

Another half an hour had passed, and the sisters were finally getting somewhere with the strength of the EDD, which was really pleasing after so much work had been put in to it. OK, so a few papers were scorched, and Alex had yet some more mild electrical burns, but it was working for them at last now.

Alex found herself looking up and straight in to Sam's eyes.

Sam was looking at her with a rather strange look in her eyes, strange even for Sam.

"What, Sam?" Alex asked her sister, whilst laughing slightly.

"You are quite distracted and you have that funny look in your eyes—you know, that one where you are obviously thinking about something else," replied Sam smiling deeply at her sister.

"You know me too well, Colonel Samantha Carter," Alex replied, smiling back.

"Well? What is it, Alex?" Sam started in a question. "Do you have something on your mind?" Sam finished, waiting politely for an answer.

"It's nothing, really Sam. Honestly. Nothing. Really," Alex replied quite quickly.

Sam sat back and surveyed Alex, who had begun to look straight back down and into her work.

"Come on, tell me" Sam prodded. "I'm your sister, honey. You know that you can talk to me about anything. Likewise with me talking to you," Sam finished, really quite honestly.

"Okay, then I will. Cam is driving me crazy," Alex laughed, looking over at Sam as well.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that being the nice guy that he is, if you were to explain how he is annoying you to him and what the thing is then he would try his best to fix it," replied Sam to her.

Alex looked back at Sam, eyes wide open and trying to stifle a small laugh.

"What?" asked Sam in a reasonably confused manner.

"Okay. I'll try to make this a little easier here Sam," Alex started to reply. "Cam is driving me crazy." Alex was becoming aware that she was turned a shade of red.

Alex sat back to take in Sam's reaction and to try to and work out how long that the astrophysicist would take to work this one out for herself...which could be some time.

Sam looked straight into Alex's eyes and sat up straight. "Oh!" was all she could manage before her face began breaking in to that wide grin again with that spark in her eyes.

This look on her sister's face made Alex's own face turn from red right through to bright pink and back again whilst trying not to laugh too.

"Okay. I'll go first here," Sam started. "You like Cam then?" she asked.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up, Sam," Alex sighed.

"Cam, though. We are talking about Cameron Mitchell; tall and dark and easily confused, along with a helping of humour thrown in for some fun," Sam stated playfully.

"Yeah, that would be the Cam. You described him so wonderfully, Sam," replied Alex getting up.

"Well, okay. I mean he is good looking, even I will admit that. But Alex. Cam? Really?" Sam kept going with this line of questioning.

"Yeah Sam. I mean, yeah, there is a physical attraction there, but honestly, he is really nice and he makes me laugh too," Alex began to trail off wandering about now.

"So it is more than purely physical attraction then?" Sam half asked and half stated.

"Well, yeah, Sam, it is. Well...yeah." Alex looked even more embarrassed, if that was physically possible.

"You have it bad Alex," Sam stated getting up.

"That pretty much sums that one up Sam," Alex said leaning, against her desk now.

"Any ideas what you are going to do about it, then?" Sam asked whilst looking into her sister's eyes.

At that point an alarm interrupted the conversation.

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" Walter's voice blared out through Alex's lab.

Alex grabbed the phone and dialled the Gate Room extension.

"What do we have?" she asked.

"Incoming traveller," came the answer quickly.

"On our way, Walter." Alex put the phone down and she had to admit that she was relieved by the alarm going off at that particular point.

* * *

><p>Who was the traveller?<p>

What are the Goa'uld planning now for them?

What happens at the end of that conversation?

Please Review and we will find out soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 which is next will be one with some action.

I hope that you all enjoy reading this.

I really do appreciate your feed back and also Denise - that is an example of my not paying attention haha!

Again I do not own anything at all.

* * *

><p>Sam gave Alex one final amused look before the two of them left for the Gate Room.<p>

"Later Sam," Alex called as they headed in to a lift to take them to the correct level of the Cheyenne rabbit warren.

"What do we have?" Sam asked almost automatically as she rounded the corner into the Control Room.

"Nothing," answered Walter quietly.

"What?" enquired an utterly confused-looking Sam, who was leaning over Walter's shoulder to look at all of the computer screens.

"Well, we had an active wormhole attempt to dial in from P3X-2086. It dialled in, and then after sending a signal through...well, it dropped the connection," Walter explained.

"P3X-2086? Have we had any contact from there before?" Cam asked.

"No. It's another of Jack's Gate Addresses that we haven't explored yet," Daniel answered quickly.

"What kind of signal was it, Walter?" Alex enquired.

"It gave an 'Incoming Traveller' signal," Walter answered, pointing at a basic wave signal displayed on one of the monitors.

"Any messages?" Alex furthered her question.

"No, absolutely nothing Dr. Carter," Walter replied.

"Random dialling?" Daniel threw in as a suggestion.

"Could be Daniel," Cam nodded. "It could be. Right Sam?" he asked, trying to confirm the theory.

"Theoretically, yes," Sam nodded back at Cam.

"Cold callers. How annoying is that?" Cam laughed. "They always seem to connect to your wormhole at the most inconvenient times."

"Intergalactic salespeople?" Alex smiled.

"Yeah, I mean, come on. It could be wormhole insurance or double glazing," Cam suggested.

This comment raised smiles from Daniel, Alex, Sam, and a slightly stressed looking Walter.

"There is only one real way to find out that I can think of right now," Cam said in a more serious tone.

"Dial in and find out ourselves?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, with approval from the General, of course. I think we should go and see what is going on, and tomorrow morning is as good a time as any," Cam suggested.

"Sounds like an idea," Sam agreed.

After agreeing to seek approval from the General in the morning as there seemed to be no signs of imminent danger, they all decided to call it a night. They all headed off to their own private on-base quarters. Daniel and Sam went in one direction, as their quarters were nearer each other and likewise with Alex and Cam.

As Sam watched her sister and Cam laugh and carry on together, she had to admit that the conversation from earlier on was right at the top of her 'to-do' list the next day.

After bidding Cam a good night, Alex headed straight for her quarters, and, if she was totally honest, she was surprised that Sam was not there waiting for her. Although Sam did know when to leave is with her sister too. This was most likely the reason as Alex knew that Sam loved a good gossip. Laughing to herself slightly as she recalled the embarrassment of the evening, she took off her green overshirt and trousers and pulled on a pair of checked pyjama bottoms.

After climbing into bed, she managed to get to sleep quite quickly, which was much to her amazement; the exhaustion from working on the EDD must have gotten to her. Sleep was a good idea, and at least she would stop thinking about Sam and, of course, Cam.

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" Walter's voice blared out through Alex's quarters.

"What?" Alex said to herself after waking up with a start.

A quick glance across to her bedside table revealed that it was nearly 3am.

Reaching through the dark, she grabbed her phone and dialled the familiar Gate Room extension.

"What do we have?" she asked.

"Incoming traveller," Walter answered her back.

"It better be, Walter," Alex said light-heartedly whilst putting the phone down.

Grabbing her green overshirt, Alex pulled it on over her black vest top that she had been sleeping in; she also grabbed her shoes and sprinted off towards the Control Room, not caring about the rest of her attire as she knew that the others would be dressed in a similar fashion.

As she arrived in the Control Room, she realised that she was the first to arrive, which was funny as her quarters were the furthest away by foot.

"What do we have this time, Walter?" Alex asked.

"We have a definite incoming traveller, but I am having trouble picking up the identification signal Dr Carter," Walter replied, tapping away on his keyboard.

"Maybe the earlier wormhole has shifted the frequency on the signal detector," Alex replied while fiddling with it characteristically.

"Good idea," Walter replied.

"Okay, Walter, try it again," Alex said standing back.

"What do we have?" Cam asked, clearly still half asleep, with Sam in tow.

"Incoming traveller, but due to the previous wormhole we were having some problems with the identification scanner. I changed the frequency and now Walter is going to try again," Alex reported to them.

"Alright then," Sam replied.

"It seems to be working. I'm getting something now, Dr Carter," Walter said.

"Good, Walter," Alex replied, patting him on the shoulder as she leant over him, watching his monitor in anticipation.

"SG-1's signal is coming through, positive identification. Vala's returning," Walter stated.

"Open the Iris, Walter," Alex said relaxing now that they knew that it was not some kind of attack about to take place.

Turning around, she saw that Sam and Cam also looked happy about this, as did a sleepy looking Daniel who had recently arrived in the room.

"Good thinking there, Alex," Sam complimented her sister, to which she got a smile back.

"Nice jammies," Cam complimented Alex now, a compliment which was made in relation to her dark blue check bottoms which were a rather different look to the normal uniform.

"Why thank you, Cam," Alex replied, flashing Cam a smile.

Sam wondered if there actually was something there between the two of them, and a small look in her eye seemed to give this away to Alex, who shot her a funny look back.

At that point, the Stargate roared into action, and Vala stepped through the blue scene.

A rather happy looking Vala smiled up at them from the Gate Room, and she headed out and up the stairs toward them.

"Have I interrupted some kind of pyjama party?" she asked in her usual manner.

"Not at all Vala. Only, visitors coming in from Atlantis at 3am tend to have this effect to the dress code of us all." Alex smiled back.

"It is certainly different," Vala started, surveying everyone in their night clothes. "What a nice dressing gown Daniel," was her next comment, to which Daniel went bright red.

"If all is okay here, then I think that we should all get some sleep, as tomorrow will be an early start," Sam suggested to everyone.

Several nods and grunts of agreement were her reply.

"You think that I would look good in a pair of those," Cam laughed at Alex as they left together.

Sam left next, closely followed by Daniel and Vala.

"So tell me Daniel. What have I missed?" Vala asked as she managed to wrap herself around a still rather uncomfortable looking Daniel. "Also, what is happening tomorrow that would make it an early start?" she continued, leaving with the red-faced archaeologist.

"P3X-2086," was all that Daniel could manage in reply.

* * *

><p>What will happen on P3X-2086 when they go?<p>

Will they all make it back alive too?

Will Alex and Sam finish their fun and somewhat interesting conversation without the mention of Jack?

Please Review and we will find out soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Here is Chapter 6 and Chapter 7 which has some real comedy, as well as some not so comedic events is ready to go.

I really do appreciate any feedback at all.

I know that this Chapter is rather long but I had put two together to get where we need to be in the story for the long term.

Another point that I have to make is that Sam is no longer with Pete but Jacob is still alive as that point is a bit central to some events in the story in the near future.

Janet is also still alive as I had written a passage with her in it which makes much more sense in my opinion with Janet being alive in it.

I hope that you all enjoy reading this.

Again I do not own anything at all.

* * *

><p>Alex woke up this time in a much more pleasant manner. Although it was still a little earlier than she would have liked, it was not 3 A.M. Alex thought that a shower would be a good idea and that it would also help her to wake up a little more. Incoming travellers at 3 A.M. was not a good thing, and more so when there is an early start after it the next morning.<p>

Alex got up and headed along the corridor to the shower room. After a quick shower she had to admit that she was more awake, and she then had her second bright idea of the day, which was breakfast.

Alex headed to the Commissary and when she arrived she noticed that she appeared to be the first of the team to appear. After grabbing some food, she headed off to a table in the corner of the room.

Although Alex did really like the team, and she had the same opinion about spending time with them, some peace and quiet was welcome from time to time. This was one of those times.

Alex laughed to herself slightly as she thought about the interrupted conversation with her sister the night before. She knew that it would come up today, and probably at the first opportunity Sam had, too. She had admitted to the fact that she liked Cam...Well, REALLY liked Cam. Alex thought that this could make things interesting on a day to day basis, with Sam knowing.

Alex knew that her love life was a bit empty and had been for some time, but somehow Cam really got to her in a way that she had not anticipated at all. The one point that she knew, though, was that she would not act on her feelings if it was going to damage the team in any way. Alex wondered why she could not have a more normal life. This would be a situation where her romantic feelings could cause incidents that would possibly impact National Security, which, of course, wasn't good.

Shaking this off now, she thought other topics that the day would hold. Vala's off world trip and today's trip to P3X-2086 would be on the agenda. Vala returning at such a strange time in the morning could possibly be discussed, as well.

Before she knew it, a hand was placed on her right shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts, and Sam then took up the empty seat across from her sister. A slightly tired looking smile met her as she looked up from her breakfast.

"Morning, Sam," Alex greeted her sister.

"That should be early morning," Sam smiled.

"Yeah, I would go with that one, more so because of the wonderful Vala turning up at 3 A.M.," Alex laughed, to which Sam stifled a laugh too.

"How are you this morning anyway?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, okay. Slightly tired, but good and awake." Alex smiled.

"Good, you look awake," Sam stated. She paused slightly, before adding, "Last night was interesting."

"Yeah, I know Sam. We should hang some kind of 'Opening Hours' sign on the Iris. I wonder why it had to be a 3 A.M. arrival," Alex groused.

"True. But that wasn't what I was getting at," Sam answered, whilst evidently thinking about her sister's comment about Vala and not about the 'Opening Hours'.

"I am aware of what you were getting at Sam," started Alex to reply. "It's not that hard to work out that you are interested in what we were discussing last night."

"Come on, it was interesting news," laughed Sam. "And, well, I didn't see it coming." She sipped her steaming hot cup of coffee.

"Yeah, your whole shocked expression kind of gave that one away," Alex replied with in cheerful tone. "Interesting is one way to put it." She sighed lightly.

"Well, have you thought about what you are going to do about it?" Sam asked, leaning over the table slightly.

"Do what, about what?" came a voice from behind them.

"Morning, Daniel. No dressing gown this morning, then?" Alex greeted the archaeologist in her usual, light-hearted manner.

"I thought that the uniform would be a better idea, however flattering my dressing gown is," Daniel replied with a smile.

Sam's effort to stop a laugh became more noticeable when she choked on her cereal, to which Daniel shot her a look.

"So, what were we talking about then?" Daniel asked whilst sitting down. "It sounded interesting."

"The EDD," replied Sam after catching Alex's eyes.

"Yeah, we have it working more accurately now, but we need to test it out," Alex added.

"Does that mean we get to blow things up in the name of science again?" Daniel asked, a little more excitedly then Alex would have imagined for such a 'bookish' person.

A unified nod from both Sam and Alex made him smile even wider, but that smile was not to last for very long at all.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Vala greeted them in her usual style, wrapping her two arms around Daniel from behind, much to Alex and Sam's general amusement.

"Good morning, Vala," said Daniel, who had somehow managed a reply.

"Yes, it is, but I am disappointed that the dressing gown seems to have been banished," she replied, staring intently at Daniel.

"Yeah, as I've explained to the combined Carters, I thought that my uniform would be a little more appropriate, however flattering the gown was," Daniel answered, with a red look about him.

"You should have worn it Daniel. It was really quite flattering and showed off your muscles wonderfully." Vala smiled at Daniel, who now looked totally embarrassed.

This was almost too much for Sam and Alex to take without laughing.

At that point the conversation was added to again by another familiar voice.

"Ladies. And Daniel. Talking about muscles, I hear. I must be the topic of the conversation." Cam winked, having decided to strike a comedic muscle man pose beside Daniel.

As embarrassed as Daniel looked, this had seemed to have taken the heat off of him, which he liked as he was now not the topic of conversation. He was hoping that this would last.

"I am kidding, of course," laughed Cam. "No jammies this morning, Alex?" he asked lightly as he sat down in the empty seat beside her.

"They didn't have the right look for an off-world trip, I think," she laughed back at him.

"Fair point," Cam admitted as they all got on with their breakfasts. "No dressing gown either, Daniel?" He asked.

This was going to be one of those mornings, thought Daniel.

After breakfast, everyone headed to the Briefing Room where the team discussed their trip to P3X-2086 with the General. The General had given his go ahead to the trip after he had read over the data that the team had gathered about the planet, and after a MALP was sent through the Stargate and had found a green and forest-looking planet, with only some ruins visible. This had added some more data about that planet being relatively safe as far as they were aware. It had also been decided that they would take the EDD with them in case that they got an opportunity to test it while they were there.

It had also been brought up that there would be some officials meeting to hear about the trip that Vala had been on to Atlantis, so she had to stay behind. It was also suggested that Teal'c stay behind as well, as he was rather quite good at diplomacy too. This was for the overall benefit of the SGC. It still annoyed the team slightly, as they preferred to go to new places together.

The final plans for the trip were finalised and all that remained was for the team to go and get changed for the trip.

The boys and the girls then went their separate way to their respective locker rooms.

Once the two ladies were in the solitude of the locker room, Sam almost immediately returned to her previous line of questioning.

"Have you decided then?" asked Sam as she was getting her kit out of her locker.

"Yes, Sam," Alex replied, pulling on her black vest top.

"Well...? Any plans, then?" Sam asked Alex.

"Yes, and if you would've let me get my head through my top, I would have answered you anyway," Alex started as she fixed her combat trousers. "I am not going to act on it," She finished as she returned to her locker to find her belt.

"Why not?" Sam asked interestedly.

"Well, two things, really. He might not feel the same way, and it could really mess up the team if it all went wrong," Alex answered her sister honestly, sitting down on the wooden bench, sliding her boots on and tying them.

"Well, I think that it's a good point about the team, but you won't really know what could happen unless you act on it," answered Sam.

"I know," Alex stated, sighing again.

"Sometimes you have to go against what your head is saying, no matter how sensible it is, and follow your heart," Sam suggested as she looked her sister in the eye. Alex was seemingly struggling with this whole 'regarding her feelings' thing.

"If we weren't working so close together it may be more of a possibility Sam," Alex finally answered, trying to be honest with her sister.

"This is really getting to you, isn't it, Alex," Sam stated, but it sounded more like a question.

"You are so right," Alex replied, leaning back against the cold concrete wall.

"It's strange seeing you like this. If I'm honest...Well, you're not the most emotional person in the whole wide, well, universe," Sam said rather honestly.

Alex nodded as she had to agree with her younger sister. She was not really an emotional person as she was so laid back and tears hardly ever came to her. One sure sign to Sam that her sister was struggling with something was when she cried. Alex hardly ever opened up to anyone about her feelings, and what she had revealed to Sam was this was one of those occasions.

At that point there was a knock on the door.

"What?" the two of them seemed to say in chorus.

"Did you two ladies bring the EDD with you, or is it still in Alex's Lab?" came the question from a slightly confused sounding Daniel, who felt like he might have interrupted something.

"It is still in Alex's Lab," answered Sam, rather quickly.

"We'll, uh, go and get it then," replied Daniel, still sounding a bit confused as he left down the corridor away from them.

"How difficult is it to have a conversation in this place," stated Alex in a manner which made it sound like a question.

"Theoretically speaking, it seems to be rather impossible Alex," Sam answered with a small smile on her face.

"You really do think that I should go for this, Sam?" Alex asked her sister as she put on her jacket and her vest body armour.

"I do, Alex honey, but it's up to you. It's only... I don't want to watch you feel like this, or know that you feel this way, as I know that it'll end up hurting you," Sam said quite honestly.

"Personal experience?" Alex asked her sister, looking for something in her locker.

Alex knew that although she couldn't see the reaction on Sam's face to that question, it would have been pretty predictable anyway. She knew that Sam had had similar feelings for someone else at one point and, as far as she was aware, they still existed. It was one of those things that they didn't need to talk about to know that it existed.

"Yeah, well, Pete was different I suppose, but I guess that you could draw some similarities there," Sam answered her sister.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Sam, but I wasn't getting at your relationship with Pete, sis." Alex turned to look at Sam.

"What are you getting at then?" Sam asked her sister.

"You know what I'm getting at Sam," Alex replied, fixing her radio on to her uniform.

"Yeah," Sam conceded as she knew what was coming next.

"Two words, Sam. Jack O'Neill," Alex said quite honestly.

This appeared to have struck a nerve. Or, at least, one of the many emotions that Sam had buried within her. Her locker door closed with a little more force than usual.

At that rather inconvenient point, another knock came at the door.

"What?" asked Sam in a firmer tone that she probably meant.

"Ready, ladies?" came the unmistakable tones of Cam.

"Yeah," replied Alex as she opened the door and headed out, closely followed by her sister.

Cam threw Alex a funny look to which she grinned back at him, signalling that everything was normal. Recalling all of their locker room chat to Cam was not on the top of her to-do list.

Not long after, they were safely on P3X-2086.

On first inspection it was a rather green planet, with several hills and lots of grass, as well as a large looking forest to the left of the Gate.

They had decided to do some exploring first.

The planet seemed to be uninhabited, or at least this large section of it was, but from previous experiences the first thought was more likely correct.

After following one of the edges and the base of a hill for about two minutes, the team came across a stone building.

The building looked deserted and inside it was a bit of a ruin. There were several pieces of the stone walls missing and the whole area, well, nearly all of the area was covered in dust and looked as if it had been empty for some time.

Daniel had somewhat instantly spotted some carvings in one of the walls and he was busying himself trying to translate them, as well as documenting them.

Sam and Cam on the other hand, were busying themselves by exploring the rest of the stone building which was a fair size.

There were some small rooms along a corridor off of the main chamber where Daniel was working and Sam and Cam were searching each of these for any interesting points that they could find.

Alex, meanwhile, was photographing some of the carvings for Daniel and generally surveying the area while he was working on it.

Alex stopped for a few seconds as she could have sworn that she had heard something. After not getting any reaction or feedback from any of the rest of the team, she shook her head and ignored it, carrying on. A few seconds later, she was sure that she had heard something and as her eyes met Daniel's, she knew that it was not only her.

She walked around the room and checked the entrance for any other people, but she found nothing and as she was about to say this, a rather loud bang type noise interrupted her.

Heading straight for the corridor with the small rooms, as this is where the noise had come from, she heard Cam shout for either Daniel or herself.

Arriving at Cam's position, she quickly realised what the situation was.

The loud noise had seemed to have been caused by the heavy wooden door of one of the rooms closing behind Sam as she was in it. This would not normally have been too much of a situation, but the glowing blue force field that was now being emitted from the lock on the door had made it one. Sam could still be heard explaining to Cam that she could see the force field too. The three remaining members of the team exchanged some slightly worried looks.

Cam had decided to try brute force to open the door, but it wasn't working.

After he had concluded this too, he leant against the wall next to the door and his shoulder and elbow went straight through what had appeared to have been a piece of solid stone. This stone had now fallen to the ground and a pad with symbols and electronic circuits was now visible on the wall.

"That looks like your kind of thing," Cam nodded towards Alex, meaning the technology area.

"Strange, I was about to say the same to Daniel about the Symbols," Alex replied, closely inspecting the pad.

"Yeah, good point, that," Cam agreed with Alex.

"I'll try to translate some more of the symbols on the walls," Daniel commented as he headed off to get more of the symbols translated.

"I'll try to. Try finding some way of opening the door in the mean time in case that theory doesn't quite work out, 'kay Cam?" Alex half-commanded, kneeling down in front of the pad and trying to access the circuits behind it.

After around a half an hour had passed, Daniel had managed to translate a fair bit of the carvings on the walls and Alex was still trying to bypass some of the complex circuits in the pad without causing any extra damage to the door or the lock.

"What the heck is that connected too, now?" Alex started and then stopped quite suddenly which worried Cam slightly.

"What is what connected to?" Cam asked, bending over Alex's shoulder.

"There's a suction device, which is strange as the only thing that it could be sucking out of that room is air," Alex stated as their eyes locked and she started to panic slightly.

"Sam, can you hear me?" Cam asked, banging hard on the door.

"Yeah Cam," Sam replied quite calmly as she had somehow not managed to hear that conversation.

"Good, Sam," Cam called, and then turned his attentions back to Alex. "How much time do we have Alex?" he asked in a quieter tone.

"Not a long time," Alex answered after doing some quick maths in her head.

"Could you not do that?" Cam asked.

"I could try to," answered Alex, as she leant into the gap next to the pad with her arm and interrupted the connection that was running between the device and the pad itself.

Almost as soon as Alex had done this, another loud bang and a whirring noise blared through the corridor as an electrical weapon revolved out of the stone wall at one end of the corridor and the force field somehow managed to strengthen.

"Direct option time Cam," said Alex as she now tried to disable the connections for the door lock one by one now.

"Go for it," answered Cam as he ran off to tell Daniel what had happened.

A blast and a cloud of smoke stopped him in his tracks.

"Alex!" he called.

"Yeah, Cam," Alex coughed as she continued to remove the connections, now under fire from the wall-mounted weapon as well.

It wasn't working, and she had a strong thought in her mind that she may have actually made the air drain quicker from the room by removing the connections. Now was not the time to dwell on that though, as she needed quick thinking to resolve this situation.

It was then that the thought and then idea came to her. The EDD could theoretically be used to destroy the force field and hopefully remove Sam from the room, although Alex was doubtful as to whether it had enough power in it. Willing herself to come up with a solution, she ran back to the Gate to get the EDD when it came to her. An improvised power source was what she needed.

As she got back to the room where her sister was trapped, she placed the EDD on the floor and removed the back panel of it.

A bemused, yet totally interested Cam looked on intently having decided that he could ask for an explanation later about it.

After getting rid of the back panel of the EDD, Alex removed her Zat weapon from her leg and hit it off of the stone floor hard enough to break the bottom off of it. This came off easily and the power source fell out of it. Alex then attached the power source to the EDD through some thin wiring that was now left over. She hoped that this worked.

"Guys, I have an idea as to what this place is," called Daniel.

"What is it, Daniel?" Cam asked.

"Well, these carving seem to denote that this is some kind of ancient prison," Daniel answered.

"That seems to make sense," Cam started. "Can I do anything to help, Alex?" he asked as Alex was quickly connecting and powering up the device.

"You could try to stop that thing shooting at me, Cam," Alex answered light-heartedly.

Cam started shooting the weapon with directed blasts of his own Zat gun, and after a few shots it had seemed to have decreased in power, but it was still firing.

"Okay, I hope this works. Cam stand back," warned Alex.

"Sure," Cam started, looking alarmed. "Sam, if you can hear me, move away from the door!" he called out, moving back himself.

Alex took this as her cue to fully power up the EDD and the improvised power source and directed it at the door lock.

A bright blue bolt of electrical discharge fired out of the EDD and straight at the door, flinging Alex out of the way at the same time.

The bolt continued for a few seconds before some smoke started to come out of the EDD.

After the smoke had cleared, the door was gone, blasted, bits of it littering the floor. Alex headed into the room, limping on her ankle, and dragged Sam out of it. The plan had seemed to have worked in time as the only apparent injuries that Sam had were some cuts and bruises as well. Cam grabbed the EDD and helped Sam up.

"Dial us the heck out of here, Daniel," he ordered as Sam made her way to the Gate, now fully upright too as well.

Cam's attentions had now turned to helping Alex to walk through the Gate as it roared in to life.

Less than a minute later they were safe again in the Gate Room of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex.

General Landry looked confused and wanted to know the full story of their trip but he had first ordered both Sam and Alex to be checked over in the Infirmary first, despite both of them protesting that they were alright.

* * *

><p>What happens next then?<p>

Who kisses who in the next Chapter?

Will Alex get her feeling together and will Jack be mentioned again?

What is that tragic event and please Read and Review and we will find out shortly!


End file.
